general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 3
“The dead city of Miami? What do you mean?” Andrew asks. “Miami was the first city to fall when this shit started, it originally started with coughing and all that other shit, but I don’t know what happened after that, pretty much the same thing that happened with Orlando.” Pete says. “Then why are we going to an overrun city to search for supplies, that makes no sense when Hialeah is right here!” Andrew said in a confused tone. “Hialeah’s too dangerous, people are still out there scouting and getting supplies we’re basically having a noose over our neck asking to get robbed.” Steve replied. “And Miami’s safer than here?” “Yes, actually, biters are much stupider than people, people are actually armed and have weapons to kill us how they please, while biters are slow, and only have their teeth to kill us.” “Oh, now I get it.” Andrew says. “Now you ready to head out? The others will guard this camp, so if you’re worried about that than don’t be.” Pete said with a smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Andrew replied. “Good lets head out, my car’s up ahead right outside the forest, we should be in Miami in about thirty minutes.” “I'm going too.” Craig says walking over while holding his rifle. “Craig, we already decided on who’s going Drew sai—“ “I don’t give a fuck what Drew said, I’m going, I’ve been sitting on my ass for the past two runs, you guys treat me like I’m some liability.” Craig says interrupting Steve. “Whether you like it or not, I’m coming, ESPECIALLY to make sure you don’t get no new people, cause I don’t trust all these people here.” Craig says glaring at Andrew. “I-fuck it, fine, lets head out.” Steve said. ---- A couple of moments later they reach a small town in Miami, having an empty street only having crashed cars , with apartments consisting of broken windows and boarded windows, they find a gun store where Craig gets excited having a bigger variety of weapons and more defense. “Shit, now we’re talking.” Craig says running over to the gunstore. “Craig don’t go—“ Craig then kicks open the door causing a loud ruckus which practically echoed through the streets. “Goddammit Craig, I was gonna say don’t go kicking shit down, but of course you don’t listen.” Pete says irritated. Craig ignores him and rushes into the store seeing very little weapons as the store was looted. “Motherfucker.” Craig says to himself grabbing what remains, most consisting of small pistols. “Goddammit Craig, can we fucking go? We don’t have to worry about guns.” Steve says. “Because we have so many guns at the camp, stop dickriding Drew, Steve, it’s fucking annoying.” Craig says angrily. “Why don’t you stop being a fucking asshole to everybody, that’s also pretty damn annoying.” Steve replies. “Settle down ladies, now’s not the time to fight, we got shit to do, now, let’s go see if we can find anything else.” Pete says. “I agree with Pete, fighting will just attract these biters or whatever you call them.” Andrew says. “Nobody asked you.” Craig says in a cold tone. “I don’ care whether someone asked me or not, I can say whatever I feel needs to be said.” Andrew says with a glare. Craig stares back at him with a visibly annoyed look but instead just leads the group to find some more supplies. Moments later they are walking down a road full of emptiness. “Jesus fucking Christ, this place was looted to shit.” Steve says. “No kidding, it’s like a ghost town here, maybe we should mov—“ Andrew hears some growling coming from behind him and before it can get closer he stabs it in the head. “Nice one.” Steve said with a smile. “Let’s keep moving, still gotta find food.” Pete says. “I gave my bag of food to Drew, you know, just so I can help out around here.” Andrew said warmly. “Yeah, Drew told me, he really appreciated that.” Pete replied with a smile. Craig glared at the both of them from the corner of his eye but kept moving so they wouldn’t notice. “Up here, grocery store’s right around the corner.” Craig says. “Good, not so bad for your first run, eh Andrew?” Steve said. “Yeah, but it’s kinda freaking me out, if this is the so called dead city why aren’t there any…well dead out?” Andrew said in an unsure tone. “What are you sad cause you didn’t get what you wanted? It’s better like this anyways if those fuckers stayed wherever the fuck they are.” Craig said in an intimidating tone. “Why are you treating me like shit? What did I even do to you, and before you even say “I don’t trust you” why not? I’m not intimidating at all, I’m just a normal guy like you, Steve and Pete trying to survive.” Andrew said. “Yeah a “normal guy” those are the people you have to watch out for.” Craig replied. “Craig back off, leave the guy alone, he’s right, he’s just like me you and Steve, trying to survive or wait this out when the government sorts whatever this shit is out.” Pete said. “Pete, there will be no “sorting out” this is our life now, it seems that you’re too dense to realize that.” Craig said slightly hurting Pete’s feelings. “Whatever Craig, let’s just raid this grocery store so we can get the shit we need and get out of here.” Suddenly when they get closer to the store they hear a loud coming from inside of it. Next thing they know the alarm goes off and the screaming stops, with the alarm echoing through the streets. “Fuck! Let’s go, we need to get what we need so we can get the fuck outta here!” Craig screamed running into the grocery store. He runs into one of the ails seeing at least four zombies ahead of him coming his way. He aims his rifle and lets out three shots hitting and killing two of them. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and stabs one of them in the head and pushes the one still stuck on his knife to the one still coming for him. It knocks that zombie down and he stomps on it’s head three times finally killing it. Afterwards they kill the remaining zombies in the grocery store and grab what they need. They run out of the store to seeing several zombies coming from each side of the store, surrounding them. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Craig said. “As soon as I thought this was going smoothly. “ Steve said. “Spoke too soon, because now we’re fucked.” Andrew said. Credits *Andrew Howard *Pete *Craig *Steve Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Dark Category:Issues